


Rain keeps faling down

by bonotje



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad!Daniel, post-qualifications of the Japanase GP 2018, sad sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: He's just been so down lately. The car isn't doing what he wants it to do and hasn't been for the last couple of races. He's been feeling so isolated at work as well now that he isn't allowed to be at the factory meetings anymore. And he's just been worrying so much. Worrying about his future in F1. Worrying about his future with Max. And this qualification session is just the last droplet to tip the bucket over and he can't get himself from where he's wrapped himself into the blankets anymore.





	Rain keeps faling down

**Author's Note:**

> I had the urge to write sad!Daniel fic earlier this week and then the Japan GP qualifications happened. I did not want the irl inspiration, no thank you, but yeah this happened. 
> 
> It's short and sad, but I do hope you enjoy (?) it.

He's just been so down lately. The car isn't doing what he wants it to do and hasn't been for the last couple of races. He's been feeling so isolated at work as well now that he isn't allowed to be at the factory meetings anymore. And he's just been worrying so much. Worrying about his future in F1. Worrying about his future with Max. And this qualification session is just the last droplet to tip the bucket over and he can't get himself from where he's wrapped himself into the blankets anymore.

The room is getting dark and he’s not sure how long he’s been staring at the grey speckled wall opposite him for, when Max walks in.

“Dan? Shit Dan, have you been crying?” Max asks, looking so goddamn young and innocent as he bites at his lip in worry. And yeah, yeah he had been crying earlier. Thick drops running down his cheeks as frustration boiled over. He rubs a hand over his cheeks, face tacky from the salty tear tracks still there.   

“Don’t talk. Please just- just come here,” he stops Max from speaking, voice hoarse from disuse and shouting earlier.

Max continues to look at him, mouth opening and closing as he tries to think of something to say even though Dan told him not to. In the end he closes it into a firm press of his lips as he sends Dan one last considering look before toeing of his shoes and climbing in next to Dan.

Strong arms wrap around his waist then, lips finding the back of his neck in a soft kiss. He clings onto Max’s left hand, tugs the other man even closer, closes his eyes and just takes in the feeling of comfort for a few seconds. Then slowly he pushes Max’s hand down, down to his crotch, pressing firm.

“Dan?” Max asks confused.

“Please Max, I just, fuck, I just need this right now. I need you.”

“Okay- okay, alright.”

Max’s hand starts moving slowly then, the pressure making his cock fill with each stroke. It doesn’t take long before it’s pressing against the fabric of his boxer briefs, trying it’s hardest to curl up to his stomach. He presses back against Max then, urging the other man on. Max doesn’t slip his hand underneath his boxers though, instead pulls back slightly. And Dan is about to let out a displeased whine when he feels Max’s hands fumbling at his jeans, pushing the fabric down just enough to take his own cock out. And Dan feels like crying again, he feels like crying because for some reason Max just knows, knows what he needs right now.

Max presses close to him, cock pressed against his arse as he reaches over him for the lube that’s still on the nightstand from the other day. Prep is quick, but gentle, Max’s fingers finding the right spots to get him ready quickly. He still hisses in a harsh breath as Max presses into him though, Max shushing him immediately, pressing soft kisses against his neck.

They stay like that for what feels like forever. Max’s arms wrapped around him tightly, face buried into his neck, the stretch of his cock grounding Dan. He breathes in deep, eyes squeezed shut against the overwhelming feeling of closeness and comfort. Racing and the stress it brings these days forgotten for now as all his focus is on the feeling of Max inside him.

He grabs hold of Max’s hand again, squeezes tight for a second and it’s enough to get him moving. Moving incrementally slow, the pull dragging against his insides and sending sparks through his body. It’s slow and Max is barely pulling out, but he finds his prostrate on each microscopic thrust. And he’s clutching onto that hand tightly, soft gasps getting pushed from his throat as tears start running down his face again.

It feels like he’s climbed a mountain very very slowly, has been able to see the top of it for ages but it doesn’t come closer until all of a sudden he’s there. He pushes Max’s hand down to his crotch again, pressing firm like before and all it takes is a few strokes. Just a few more strokes and he’s sobbing, guttural sounds leaving his lips as he looks at the view from on top of the mountain and then dives off. His release is gentle, nerve endings firing in a slow chain reaction as he soaks his briefs.

Max is there with kisses at the back of his neck. With a gentle hand on his cheek, thumb rubbing away the tears. With his strong arms still wrapped around him tightly as he stays still inside of him. He doesn’t move. Doesn’t pull away or try to get his own release, he just stays right there as Daniel falls apart in his arms.

He cries in ugly sobs then, cries until there are no more tears left. There’s another tight squeeze of Max's arms before he gentle turns his head around. There’s a sad smile on his face as their eyes meet before he presses a kiss to his lips, not caring about the snot and tears still on Dan’s face.

He pulls back slowly, arms loosening their hold as he slips out, cock gone soft again. He’s shuffling around a little then, tugging his jeans off fully now before tossing them aside. There’s a gentle hand on Dan’s shoulder then as he tugs softly and gets him to turn around.

Dan’s wiping a hand over his face roughly, wiping away snot and salty tears. He tries for a smile then, lips quivering as it tugs on his face, but he can feel tears start to form again and he shakes his head with a huff. He buries his face into Max’s chest instead, Max’s arms wrapping around him again immediately.

“It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay,” Max whispers as he runs a gentle hand through his curls. And he breathes in deep, the smell of Max filling his nose, blinks the new tears from his eyes and nods. Tomorrow will be a new day and he’ll smile at that fucker and shine on.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. As always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepysuggles](http://www.sleepysuggles.tumblr.com)


End file.
